1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method of acquiring multimedia data, and more particularly to a method of acquiring multimedia data, by which multiple sets of multimedia data are pre-acquired before a user triggers the data acquisition process, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Timing and exposure are two factors that impact the aesthetic quality of a photo.
There often is a brief delay between the “perfect picture moment” and the actual moment a user physically presses the shutter button. Further more, there often is yet another delay between the time the shutter button is pressed and the time the shutter is actually activated. As a result of such delays, the user sometimes fails to capture the “perfect moment” when taking pictures.
For example, the user might intend to capture the instant when a child is about to pick up a flower, but due to delays, may instead end up with a picture of the child holding the flower and walking away.
Thus, in hope of addressing such a problem, many cameras on the market are equipped with a continuous shooting feature. This prior art solution requires the user to anticipate the arrival of such a perfect moment and presses the shutter button before hand. Since the user cannot always predict the future accurately, despite only few seconds into the future, continuous shooting does not fully address the problem.
Further more, when the user incorrectly anticipates the apparent arrival of a perfect moment and starts continuous shooting feature, user inconveniently faces a large number of unwanted images that need to be deleted. Referring to the last example, let us assume the child is about to pick up the flower, but is then distracted by a butterfly and decides to pursue the butterfly instead, then under such a circumstance, the outcome is unanticipated. As a result, the user is now required to delete the undesired pictures, often manually, and often one by one.
Even when timing is ideal, a user sometimes wishes to adjust the image attributes, such as brightness, contrast and colors. However, the optimal setting often includes adjustments on more than just one attribute, yet prior art solutions allow the user to adjust each attribute only one at a time.
For instance, if the user only adjusts the brightness, the image may become bright enough but misty; if the user only adjusts the contrast, then the objects in the image may appear aged and overshadowed. The user ultimately needs to try limitless number of combinations of brightness and contrast settings in order to ascertain the optimal result. This process is unintuitive and challenging.